Harry Potter en de Tweede Kans
by Myketje
Summary: Harry keert 10 jaar terug in de tijd, naar het begin van het 5de jaar. Hij krijgt onverwachte hulp. Harry neemt deze kans en verandert het verleden meer dan een beetje... HPSS, vriendschap, geen SLASH.
1. Proloog

Proloog

Harry keek rond zich heen. Hij zag alleen maar bloed, stukjes vlees en hier en daar een reepje kleding. Veel was er niet meer over van de dooddoeners en zijn vrienden.

Harry keek naar het enige lijk dat nog herkenbaar was: dat van Marten Villijn a.k.a. Heer Voldemort. Nog geen 10 minuten geleden was het gevecht nog hevig, maar nu was alles muisstil.

Harry had Voldemort geraakt met een stukje duistere magie. Om dit te doen slagen, hadden zijn vrienden hem afgeschermd tegen de dooddoeners en hun meester. Hierdoor vielen ze één voor één, langs beide kanten. Toen Harry klaar was met het verzamelen van energie, was enkel Ron nog overeind, Ron, die altijd naast Harry stond in welk gevaar ook. Bij het loslaten van de energie was Ron bezweken door de krachtige magische golven. Het gevolg was dat hij uiteengespat was als een stukje vuurwerk van de Wemelbroertjes. Een geluk nog dat Voldemort er ook niet tegen kon, hij werd recht op zijn voorhoofd geraakt. Zijn ziel was aan stukken vaneen. Op de plaats waar Harry de spreuk had doen neerkomen, staat er nu een vreemd litteken, in de vorm van een bliksemschicht.

Harry's gedachtengang wordt verstoord door een acht gekreun en geritsel van bladeren. Uit een naburig bosje staat er een donkere figuur op: Severus Sneep, de verrader van de Orde van de Feniks, de moordenaar van Albus Perkamentus en de meest hatelijkste persoon die Harry ooit gekend heeft, op Voldemort natuurlijk na.

"Sneep! U leeft nog? Hoe kan dat? Ik dacht dat Ron u te grazen had genomen!" "Potter! Zoals je wel weet ben ik een goede tovenaar en ben ik nogal goed met zwarte verdedigingsmagie. Wemel zou nog geen haar op mijn hoofd geraakt hebben als ik niet gestruikeld was. Ik werd daarheen geslingerd." En Sneep wijst richting het bosje waar hij vandaan kwam.

"Wel Sneep, uw meester is dood, uw vriendjes zijn dood, mijn vrienden en iedereen waarvan ik hield zijn dood. Ga uw gang, dood mij ook zodat het eindelijk gedaan is!" Harry gaat vlak voor Sneep staan, met zijn toverstok losjes in zijn handen. "Ik heb er genoeg van, mijn taak is voorbij, ik heb geen energie meer. Heers over de wereld voor mijn part, maar dood mij tenminste eerst."

Sneep kijkt berekenend naar de jonge man voor zich. Harry Potter, 25 jaar, de zoon van zijn aartsvijand staat voor hem, smekend om hem te doden. Sneep denkt vlug na en loopt naar Harry toe, neemt hem vast en richt zijn toverstok op hun beiden. "Avada Decum Kedavrum!"

Het laatste wat Harry Potter, de jongen-die-bleef-leven ziet, was een groene lichtflits op zichzelf, en Sneep, afschieten. Dan wordt het donker.

_Ik wil graag lieven danken, hij heeft mij veel geholpen met dit verhaal_


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Pijn. Dat was het enige dat Harry voelde. Heel veel pijn. Hij voelde zich alsof elk botje in zijn lichaam verwijderd was en dat hij een hele fles skelatine had gekregen. En een kleine slok deed al zo een pijn!

Opeens kwamen al de herinneringen van het laatste gevecht terug. Harry wist weer wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Ook het geval met Sneep.

Hij opende zijn ogen en herkende niets. Hij zag ook heel wazig. Zijn bril! Die had hij nog niet op. Hij voelde rond zich heen en vond… lakens! Was hij in een ziekenhuis? Of terug in Zweinstein?

Hij kwam uit bed en zocht in het rond. Op een stoel naast zijn bed vond hij zijn bril en zijn toverstok. Hij zette zijn bril op en in het donker zag hij waar hij was: In het huis van zijn gestorven peetvader Sirius Zwarts. Hij was dus in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks!

Dit vond Harry maar heel vreemd. Sinds Sneep hen verraden had, was Harry (en niemand van de orde buiten Dwaaloog en Remus die alle documenten en bezittingen van de orde eruit hadden gehaald), terug geweest op het Grimboudplein 12.

Plots hoorde Harry een zacht gesnurk. Nee, een vrij luid gesnurk. "Ron! Je leeft nog!" Met een luide snurk draait Ron zich om en slaapt verder. Harry moet er bijna bij lachen.

"Ik snap er niets van. Het is alsof ik terug ben naar de zomer voor mijn 5de jaar. Wat zei Sneep nu weer, het was niet gewoon de doodsvloek. Wat zei hij nu toch weer?" Harry is nog diep in gedachten terwijl hij opstaat om naar de keuken te gaan.

Beneden gekomen, ziet Harry het licht in de keuken dat nog steeds aan is. Harry schat dat het niet later dan 3 uur in de nacht kan zijn en wandelt heel voorzichtig naar binnen, de toverstok gericht op de schouderhoogte.

"Dag Potter!" Harry verschrikt zich. Uit de verste hoek komt Severus Sneep naar voor, zijn toverstok op hem gericht. Door de verrassing is Harry te laat en wordt geraakt met een 'petrificus totalis' gevolgd door een 'silencio'.

Harry kijkt verdwaast in de zwarte ogen van zijn oude toverdrankenleraar.

"Aangezien ik terug ben, ben jij dus ook teruggekeerd. Ik heb hier wat waarheidsdrank mee, veritaserum. We zullen nu open kaart gaan spelen."

Met deze woorden ontkurkt Sneep een klein flesje met een water-achtig goedje en drinkt de helft op, en dwingt Harry de andere helft op te drinken.

"Nu zullen we eens zien of we deze tweede kans verdiend hebben…"


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

"Potter, zoals je weet is dit waarheidsserum zo sterk dat ik zelfs niet aan een leugen kan denken. Ik spreek de hele waarheid en door de hoeveelheid moet ik zelfs de waarheid zo goed mogelijk vervolledigen. Ik zal eerst mijn verhaal doen, en dan kan jij enkele vragen voor mij beantwoorden. "

Sneep nam een diepe zucht en begon zijn verhaal…

"Als kind heb ik een vreselijke jeugd gehad. Mijn vader dronk te veel en sloeg mijn moeder. Vaak kwam ik er ook tussen om haar te beschermen zodat ik vaak ook geslagen werd. Tijdens die periode ben ik mij gaan concentreren met de zwarte kunsten. Mijn moeder kwam uit een duistere familie en ze had nogal veel boeken over het onderwerp. Ik las dus veel om mijn ouders te ontlopen en om mijn moeder te helen, begon ik toverdranken te mixen sinds ik 7 was. Tijdens die periode was er maar 1 lichtpuntje: Lily Evers, jouw moeder Potter."

Sneep ging even op een Potter-achtige manier door zijn lange, vettige haar en keek even opzij. Het leek alsof hij beschaamd was om dit toe te geven. Na een diepe zucht ging hij verder.

"Lily woonde maar een paar straten van mijn huis. Als ik het huis wilde ontvluchten ging ik dus de straat op en zo kwam ik Lily en haar zus Petunia tegen. Ik kwam erachter dat Lily een heks was en leerde haar de tovenaarswereld kennen. Ze werd mijn eerste en enige echte vriend.

Op Zweinstein bleven we vrienden, maar omdat we niet in de zelfde afdeling zaten, hadden we nog maar weinig contact. We studeerde veel samen en waren toverdrankpartners. Ze was even begaafd in het vak als ik. Het probleem zat erin dat haar ouders dreuzels waren en zoals je weet wordt dat in Zwadderich niet aanvaard. Onder druk van mijn 'vrienden' in mijn afdeling heb ik haar een 'modderbloedje' genoemd in het vijfde jaar. Je hebt de herinnering ervan gezien, die laatste keer dat we occlumentie deden. Wat je vader en je peetvader deden was niet zo erg. Beschamend, maar lang niet zo erg als het moment dat ik Lily dat vreselijke woord noemde. Ze was nooit meer hetzelfde tegen mij. Dan kwam daar het feit nog bij dat ik hopeloos verliefd op haar was en ze uiteindelijk uitging met je vader James Potter, mijn aartsvijand."

Tegen deze tijd was Sneep schor van het spreken, hij nam een slok water dat hij tevoorschijn toverde en ging toen verder.

"Door mijn vervreemding met Lily en door het feit dat ze voor Potter koos, deed mij afdwalen naar de andere Zwadderaars: Lucius Malfidus en zijn schoonzus Bellatrix Van Detta. Ik werd een dooddoener. Ze ging het enkele maanden tot ik Perkamentus en Zwadrift aan het bespioneren was. Ik hoorde het eerste deel van de profetie en ik ben het geweest die dat aan de Heer van het Duister verteld. Toen ik realiseerde dat Lily Evers, toen Potter, werd geviseerd, ben ik naar Perkamentus gegaan. Ik zweerde een eed om Harry James Potter te beschermen tegen al dat hem kwaad wilde doen. Dat heb ik ook gedaan toen je zelfmoord wilde plegen."

Sneep zag dat Harry nog steeds erg wantrouwend keek dus ging hij verder.

"Ik heb Perkamentus op zijn eigen orders moeten doden. De vloek die zijn hand had geraakt, was een vloek die hem zijn leven zou kosten. Hij was stervende en om Draco te sparen, moest ik hem doden. Ik wist van de gruzielementen en ik was het die Nagini doodde door een traag werkend gif. Ik kreeg jammer genoeg de opdracht een nieuwe drank te ontwikkelen die de Heer van het Duister sterker zou maken. Hij had last van zijn zwakke ziel en dat was duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn magie. Bij het brouwen van het drankje heeft Pippeling, die ellendeling, mijn concentratie verstoord en daardoor raakte we elk in een coma. Ik werd zo een 10 dagen voor het laatste gevecht wakker en Pippeling was bezweken door de coma. Blijkbaar waren zijn hersenen niet getraind genoeg om een diepe slaap tegen te gaan."

Bij deze woorden liet Sneep een merkwaardig lachje zien. Harry begon eindelijk wat realiteit te zien: Sneep was dus echt met Perkamentus en dus niet voor Voldemort!

"Ik werd wakker en om de 1 of andere reden wist ik precies wat er gebeurd was. Het drankje had het effect op mij dat mijn magie versterkt was. Hierdoor kon ik een tijdsspreuk ontwikkelen om een persoon terug de tijd in te sturen. Ik zag dat Voldemort eindelijk dood was, maar zo was ook iedereen die dierbaar was voor jou. Ik wist dat je er genoeg van had en ik besloot ons een tweede kans te geven om veel mensen te leven. Ik sprak de spreuk uit en nu zijn we 10 jaar terug in het verleden. We hebben 1 kans om alle duisternis en al het geweld op tijd te stoppen en hopelijk ook veel levens te redden. Zo hebben we misschien allebei een tweede kans op ons leven."

Met deze woorden haalt sneep de 'Silencio' van Harry af en verwacht een geschreeuw van jewelste. Het enige wat Harry Potter, de jongen-die-bleef-leven deed, was zeggen: "Dank u…"


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

_Dag iedereen!_

_Mijn verhaal heeft nog geen reviews en ik zou er wel graag wat willen hebben!_

_Ik wil ook nog even lieven bedanken..._

_en nu, verder met het verhaal!!_

Hoofdstuk 3

Severus Sneep was een getrainde spion: wat er ook gebeurde, je kon nooit een emotie lezen in zijn ogen of op zijn gezicht. Het was dus een vreemd zicht om Severus Sneep, de slechtheid van Zweinstein geïncarneerd, met tranen in zijn ogen te zien zitten. Als Harry daar later aan terug dacht, verweet hij het gebruik van Veritasserum, Sneep is nu eenmaal niet iemand die emoties laat zien...

De nacht werd afgesloten met een verbond tussen twee gezworen vijanden: Harry Potter en Severus Sneep. Ze zworen op hun magie: 'Elkaar te beschermen, te helpen en als één tegen de Heer van het duister te werken en iedereen die in hun weg stond.'

Na het verhaal van sneep, de eed en nog wat geklets, zag Harry dat het al bijna 6 uur was in de ochtend! Molly Wemel zou snel opstaan om het ontbijt voor te bereiden. Harry en Severus zeggen elkaar gedag, maar Severus werkt eerst een fraai staaltje magie uit.

'Ik ga nu, met jouw toestemming Potter, een link tussen onze bewustzijnen maken. Het is in essentie gelijk met je link met Vilijn (Voldemort was niet echt iets wat Sneep wilde zegen, wat Harry ook zei…) maar ook helemaal anders. Het is een communicatiemiddel dat niemand kan verbreken, behalve wijzelf. Zelfs Albus zou niets hier tegen kunnen doen.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Harry, Ron! Jullie moeten opstaan, vooral jij Harry! Vandaag is de hoorzitting en je moet iets eten Harry. Je moet op krachten komen voor de hoorzitting. Ik heb alles nagekeken en ze kunnen je niet van school afsturen. Het was wettige zelfverdediging en –'

'Hermelien! Laat ze wakker worden. Komaan Harry, Ron, ga jullie wassen en kom dan naar onder. Mam en pap zitten onder op jullie te wachten met het ontbijt.' Daarmee draait Ginny zich om en loopt naar beneden. Hermelien haalt haar schouders op en gaat ook naar beneden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sneep? Ben je er? We zijn iets vergeten! Vandaag is de hoorzitting! Wat moet ik nu doen? Ik kan me dat incidentje nauwelijks herinneren. Wat moet ik nu doen?'

'Rustig Potter. Ik heb daar wel aan gedacht. Ik heb iets onder mijn schedel zitten behalve hersenmoes Potter. Zweer een eed op je magie dat het zelfverdediging was en dat Vilijn terug is. Er kan dan niets misgaan. Zorg gewoon dat ze geen waarheidserum toedienen, ze mogen absoluut niet weten dat we uit de toekomst zijn!'

Zuchtend gaat Harry naar beneden om daar een zicht te zien waar hij zo lang van droomde: rond de tafel zitten Hermelien, Ron en Ginny te praten met Fred en George, Bill Wemel en Charlie Wemel zitten te praten met Remus Lupos terwijl ze op toost aan het knabbelen zijn, mevrouw Wemel is druk bezig aan het fornuis en daar naast meneer Wemel zit hij: Sirius Zwarts, zijn peetvader. Gelukkig heeft niemand hem horen binnenkomen, anders zouden ze hem met tranen in de ogen zien staren naar de groep mensen voor hem.

'Harry! Wat zal het zijn voor ontbijt: toost of liever een eitje?'

Toen Sneep hem later vroeg wat er allemaal gebeurde die ochtend, kon hij vrijwel niets meer vertellen over hoe het ontbijt gegaan was. Het enige wat hij nog wel wist, was dat iedereen hem probeerde gerust te stellen. Veel zin had dat niet: ten eerste wist Harry wat er zou gebeuren, ten tweede had hij een goed plan gemaakt met Sneep en dan was er ook nog het feit dat hij niet echt luisterde naar al de 'goede' raadgevingen van zijn vrienden. Het enige wat voor hem telde was dat ze er waren, dat ze leven! Tijdens het ontbijt zag hij flitsen van wat er gebeurd was in de toekomst: Malfidus senior die meneer Wemelde keel overgesneden had met een mes dat in zijn wandelstok verstopt zat, mevrouw Wemel die samen met Percy in de val waren gelopen in het ministerie van Toverkunst, Voldemort zelf had daar voor gezorgd, en de lijst bleef maar doorgaan. De nacht in het departement van Mystificatie: Sirius die door de boog viel. De nacht dat Sirius, zijn peetvader, stierf en het zijn schuld was. Toen maakte Harry een keuze: NIET OPNIEUW!

En zo bevindt Harry zich opnieuw in het ministerie van Toverkunst om zijn hoorzitting te voeren.

Hij keek in het rond: professor Perkamentus zat naast hem in zijn gemakkelijke fauteuil, de minster Cornelius Droebel zat tegenover hem, vanuit zijn hoge stoel naar hem te kijken. Percy zat wat verder en daar was een gezicht dat hij al lang niet meer gezien had: Dolores Omber, een tang van een wijf. Hij herinnerde zich opeens hoe zij aan haar eind gekomen was: Omber was er (weer) niet in geslaagd Harry naar Voldemort te brengen en na een rondje _crucio_ was ze vermoord. Ergens voelde hij zich bedroefd hierover, maar wist zeker dat deze vrouw door en door slecht was.

'Meneer Potter, kunt u ons eens vertellen water gebeurd was op de avond dat u magie gebruikte in het bijzijn van een dreuzel?'

Harry staat recht en zet zijn meest charmante glimlach op die tegelijkertijd erg afschrikwekkend en krankzinnig kon zijn in het juiste licht… zoals nu in de vrij donkere rechtszaal. In een heldere stem zegt hij: '**Ik, Harry James Potter, zweer op mijn magie dat ik de patronus-bezwering enkel gebruikt heb ter verdediging tegen 2 dementors, dat Voldemort terug is, Lucius Malfidus een dooddoener is en daarvoor kiest, dat Peter Pippeling nog leeft en dat hij die 13 dreuzels opgeblazen heeft net zoals hij mijn ouders verraden heeft aan Voldemort, hij is namelijk een dooddoener en dat Sirius Zwarts onschuldig is: hij heeft geen zwarte magie gebruikt om uit Azkaban te ontsnappen, hij is een ongeregistreerde animagus.**'

Een gouden gloed omhuld Harry en lachend gaat hij zitten. Terwijl hij dat doet, hoort hij Sneep grinniken in zijn hoofd en ziet het verbaasde gezicht van Albus Perkamentus: dit had hij niet verwacht.

Als hij opkijkt ziet hij het gevaarlijk-paars-wordende gezicht van Cornelius Droebel: hij moet nu wel toegeven dat Harry niet liegt… of niet?


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

_Dag iedereen! Hier is het vervolg van het verhaal._

_Alsjeblieft: laat weten wat er goed is, en wat minder goed is… Zo kunnen we het verbeteren en er een TOPverhaal van maken._

_Bedankt!_

_Myke & lieven_

_-_

_Verder met het verhaal…_

_-_

Hoofdstuk 4

'WAT?! SCHOUWERS, KOM ONMIDDELLIJK HIER EN NEEM VERITASSERUM MEE, DEZE JONGEN, die ongetwijfeld een duistere tovenaar is :hij heeft de magie van een eed doorbroken, LIEGT!'

'CORNELIUS DROEBEL! Jij gaat helemaal niets doen. Als minister heb jij niet de macht maar ik! Schouwers, terug naar jullie plaats!' (Perkamentus maakt op dit momentgoed naar welke schouwers er niet bewogen hebben: deze kunnen nog van pas komen in de Orde.) Mevrouw Bonkel kijkt gewichtig rond en gaat verder: 'Ik leid hier de zaak, ik ben de rechter en ik zeg wat er gaat gebeuren. De minister heeft volgens onze onveranderlijke wetten niet het laatste woord hier!.

Mevrouw Bonkel draait zich om naar Harry die nog steeds met een grijns op zijn gezicht zit waar Severus Sneep trots op zou zijn. En dat laat hij hem ook weten.

'Meneer Potter, beseft u wat u zojuist verteld hebt?' 'Jazeker mevrouw Bonkel. En u weet net zo goed als ik dat het allemaal de waarheid was. Voldemort (vrijwel iedereen kromp ineen) is terug. Peter Pippeling was een rat-animagus en heeft de straat met dreuzels opgeblazen, zijn vinger afgesneden en als rat in het riool gaan leven. Maar daarvoor was hij de geheimhouder van mijn ouders en hij heeft hen en mij aan Voldemort (weer een ineen krimping) verraden. Sirius Zwarts heeft nooit een rechtszaak gekregen en is ook nooit veroordeeld. Ik denk dat mijn peetvader graag weer als een vrij man zou willen rondlopen; op de vlucht zijn is ook niet alles.' Harry gaf mevrouw Bonkel een charmante smile, en zag dat het werkte.

'Peter Pippeling heeft toen door middel van een oud en duister ritueel, de heer van het duister, Marten Vilijn,ook wel Voldemort genaamd, weer een lichaam gegeven. Pippeling had daarvoor Carlo Kannewasser gedood omdat hij de woorden 'vermoord de andere' hoorde van Voldemort. Voldemort leek op een gruwelijke baby, blijkbaar is eenhoornbloed echt heel sterk.'

Harry stopte even en dacht even na, de herinneringen zaten vrij ver in zijn geheugen en hij wilde het zo juist mogelijk vertellen.

'Als jullie willen, zal ik de gebeurtenissen waarvan ik getuig in een hersenpan stoppen om het jullie dan te laten zien. Zoals iedereen weet kan heel gemakkelijk uitgemaakt worden of het een ware of onware herinneringen gaat. Ik zal het voorval met de dementors erbij stoppen, het echte verhaal van Sirius Zwarts, de terugkeer van Voldemort en tot slot de bekentenissen van mijn oude professor van verweer tegen zwarte kunsten, Bartolomeus Krenk Junior onderinvloed van wisseldrank in de vermomming als Alastor Dolleman.'

Harry deed, met de hulp van mevrouw Bonkel en professor Perkamentus, zijn herinneringen in de hersenpan. Mevrouw Bonkel sprak een spreuk uit over de hersenpan (_Veritas Cognitas Vero_) en deelde mee dat ze allemaal volledig waren en naar waarheid. Harry moest samen met Perkamentus even naar een kleine bijkamer terwijl de Wikenweegschaar zich bezig hield met het bekijken van de waarheid. Harry vond het verbazend dat Perkamentus daar in de originele tijdlijn niet opgekomen was: nu wist dadelijk iedereen de waarheid!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meneer Wemel en Harry komen in de keuken binnen terwijl iedereen aan tafel zat voor een late lunch: blijkbaar was er het een en ander gebeurd zodat iedereen zowat een anderhalf uur later at. Harry en Meneer Wemel nemen elk een bord en schuiven aan.

'En? Waarom heb je geen uil gestuurd Arthur! We waren zo bezorgd! Niet dat ze je iets hadden kunnen maken, maar,…'

Harry staat recht en geeft Sirius een rol perkament. Sirius kijkt verbaasd op en leest de rol perkament: Harry zal nooit meer vergeten hoe de ogen van Sirius groter werden per regel dat hij las. Het was een grappig gezicht.

'Ik ben vrij! Ik ben een vrij man! Ik ben vrij!!' Sirius staat recht, zwaait zijn handen in de lucht en doet een vreugdedansje.

'Ja, morgen moet je naar het ministerie, professor Perkamentus komt je halen, en dan moet je alle documenten tekenen. Ik geloof dat er ook nog een Orde van Merlijn, tweede klas aan zit te komen, een compensatie voor 12 jaar Azkaban en een registratie als animagus. Leuke dag dus!'

Iedereen kijkt verbaasd naar Harry, zelfs meneer Wemel: Harry had grijnzend gezegd dat hij het nieuws pas in het hoofdkwartier wilde meedelen.

'Oja, die sukkels van het ministerie hebben eindelijk door dat Voldemort teruggekeerd is en ze zijn nu bezig alle departementen schoon te vegen. Iedereen aan de macht moet een tovernaarseed zweren dat hij of zij nooit met Voldemort zal samenwerken, iedereen wordt gecheckt op het duistere teken en oja, Droebel is geen minister meer. Heb ik ook al gezegd dat Perkamentus nu het hele ministerie aan het reorganiseren is zodat we deze oorlog met zo min mogelijk slachtoffers zullen winnen?'

Iedereen staart met open mond naar Harry. Het enige waar hij zich van bewust is, is het gelach van Sneep in zijn hoofd en het overgelukkige gezicht van zijn peetvader, Sirius.

'Nog 1 ding, ik ben vrijgesproken.'

Met deze laatste woorden breekt er een spontaan feestje uit dat nog tot diep in de nacht duurt. Harry's keel is schor op het einde van het herhalen wat er precies gebeurd is, het beschrijven van de gezichten van Droebel en Percy en hun reactie op hun ontslag.

'Ja, het is goed om terug te zijn!'


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

_Wat vinden jullie? Ik hoor graag wat je ervan vind, dus REVIEWS please!_

_Hier dan het volgende hoofdstuk… enjoy!_

_- - - -_

Hoofdstuk 5

'Potter! Wordt wakker!' Harry doet langzaam zijn ogen open. Waar komt die stem vandaan? 'POTTER!' Ja, dat is Sneep. 'Ja Severus? Wil je iets? Pff. Mijn hoofd doet pijn, ik denk dat ik iets te veel gedronken heb.' (de tweeling hadden Harry en Ron een glas gegeven dat betoverd was om als boterbier te lijken maar in feite één of ander alcoholisch drankje was… behoorlijk alcoholisch!)

'Dat komt er van om zoveel te drinken! Vergeet niet dat je nu terug 15 bent Harry! En als ik het mag geloven kon je nooit echt goed tegen drank. Vilijn dacht dat dat 1 van je zwakke punten was en liet zien dat hij sterker was dan jou door heel veel te drinken en dan (zogezegd) niet dronken te zijn. Het was een geluk dat zijn spreuken en vervloekingen erg zwak waren in die toestand. Ik denk dat het eerder 1 van zijn zwakke punten was… Enfin, we moeten nog het 1 en ander bespreken. Ik geloof dat je vandaag naar de weg-is-weg gaat. Neem juffrouw Griffel, juffrouw Wemel en meneer Wemel mee naar Goudgrijp. Ik wacht je daar op. Ik heb al een vergaderzaal gereserveerd met de kobolden. Ik denk dat we hun hulp, als die van je vrienden wel kunnen gebruiken. Zwarts zal je wacht zijn, net als Lupos. Neem hen ook maar mee. Ik denk dat we hun ook wel kunnen gebruiken. Ik hoop alleen dat ze zich kunnen gedragen. Je moet niet vergeten dat ik 10 jaar ouder ben als hun. Ik heb de geesten uit mijn verleden acht mij gelaten.'

'Dus je zal Sirius en Remus niet meer de huid vol schelden voor wat ze je vroeger hebben aangedaan?' Harry vond dit maar een vreemde wending. Wanneer had Sneep vrede met zijn verleden gevonden? Zijn vader, peetvader en ere-peetvader hadden Sneep's leven zuur gemaakt tijdens hun schooltijd op Zweinstein.

'Ik kan mij nu beter beheersen. Tijdens een experiment voor Vilijn in het departement van mystificatie bij de doodsboog heb ik met Lily, James, Remus en Sirius vrede kunnen sluiten. Ik heb toen ook vrede met mijzelf gesloten. Lily heeft mij toen die spreuk gegeven om 10 jaar terug in de tijd te keren. Ik heb toen beloofd dat ik alles zou doen om je te redden, als het niet in dat leven kon, dan in dit leven. Daarom heb ik je meegenomen naar dit heden.'

Harry was even stil. Dus zo kwam hij aan die spreuk: zijn moeder had hem die gegeven. Om de een of andere reden voelde hij zich daar wel goed bij: zijn moeder had hem opnieuw een kans gegeven op geluk.

'Ik ga mij nu klaarmaken en dan ga ik ontbijten. Ik zal het wel regelen. Mag het enkel Hermelien, Ron, Ginny, Sirius en Remus zijn? Ik dacht anders ook aan de tweeling: ze zijn erg vindingrijk. Wat doen we met Albus?'

'Daar wachten we nog even mee. Het kan zijn dat Albus dit niet ziet zitten en besluit onze geheugens te wissen. Niet dat het zou lukken, maar je weet nooit. Hij is nooit echt voor 'spelen met de tijd' geweest. Als de tweeling mee willen met je, geen probleem, maar zorg ervoor dat je niet verdacht doet. De andere ordeleden moeten wachten. Ik wil de kerngroep klein houden voorlopig. Als we eenmaal strategische plannen hebben gemaakt, kunnen we verder zien. Allez, Harry, ga je klaarmaken, ik heb in de keuken op het tweede schap in de linkse kast achter de potten wat word-weer-nuchter toverdrank gelegd. Neem er ook mar zo eentje, maar laat Molly het niet weten!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Over een uur moet iedereen klaar zijn om te gaan winkelen. We gaan naar de Weg-is-weg om de schoolspullen te kopen.' Molly Wemel is weer druk in de weer. 'Deze morgen is Albus gekome met jullie schooolbrieven. Hermelien, hier is de jouwe, Ron, Harry. Doe maar open en laat eens zien wat je hebt!'

Harry kijkt verbaasd op: hij was nog druk bezig met een stukje toost. Waarom staat Hermelien praktisch te springen op haar stoel? Wat is er zo speciaal aan de schoolbrieven? Het antwoord komt als Hermelien gilt: 'IK BEN KLASSENOUDSTE!!' Ahja, 5de jaar, dan worden de klassenoudsten gekozen. Harry vraagt zich nu af of Ron weer klassenoudste zal worden. Daar komt het antwoord al: 'Harry, mam, ik ben … ik ben ook klassenoudste!! Kijk, hier is mijn badge.'

Harry lacht bij zichzelf als hij zijn eigen brief opent. Hij haalt de boekenlijst tevoorschijn en ziet een verandering met zijn vorige 5de jaar: Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Het lijkt erop dat Omber dit jaar niet les zal geven want het lesboek dit jaar is: _Duelleren: hoe overleef ik het gevecht _door _Hecuba Jacobs_. Waar heb ik die naam nog gehoord? 'Ze is een ex-schouwer. Ze werkt samen met de orde. Komaan Potter, ga je vrienden feliciteren!' Juist ja…

'Ron, Hermelien! Dat is geweldig! Jullie verdienen het! Ik ben heel blij voor jullie! Let niet op mij, ik breng de school altijd te veel problemen; ik ben heel blij voor jullie!'

De rest van het uur loopt hetzelfde als vorige keer: Molly die eerst verbaasd is, dan Ron bijna dood knuffelt, een kado belooft en een feestje wilt geven; de tweeling die Ron plaagt en Harry 'troost', en zo het hele uur verder.

Uiteindelijk komen Remus lupos en Sirius Zwarts binnen met nog 3 ordeleden om de jongeren te begeleiden met winkelen. 'Kijk Harry, mijn registratieformulier: ik ben nu wettelijk een animagus!' (Sirius was 's ochtends vroeg naar het ministerie gegaan om zijn handtekening onder de juiste papieren te plaatsen. Hij had ook een compensatie van 12 000 000 galjoenen gekregen: 1 miljoen per jaar in Azkaban.)

'Ik wil iedereen een kadootje kopen met dat geld, laat mij maar. Deze avond gaan we ze openen!' Na deze woorden breekt er een luid gejuich uit. Zelfs Molly ziet er verheugd uit.

'Komaan, we maken groepen voor naar de Weg-is-weg te gaan'

Harry zorgrt ervoor dat Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny in 1 groep zitten. Ook vraagt hij de tweeling even mee naar Goudgrijp onder het mom van 'investeringen voor een zekere topfopshop'. Even later zijn ze op weg via de haard naar Goudgrijp.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

_Dag iedereen!_

_Hier is het volgende hoofdstuk! Bedankt voor de reviews! Schrijf er maar zo veel als je kan :d_

_Dikke kus,_

_Myketje_

_Xxx_

---------------------------

Hoofdstuk 6

'Welkom in Goudgrijp! Jullie worden verwacht in de vergaderzaal. Ik zal jullie erheen brengen.'

Harry is dadelijk vooraan en leidt de groep die bestaat uit Sirius, Remus, Hermelien, Ron, Ginny,Fred, George en hemzelf, mee met de kobold, diep de bank in. Ze wandelen in donkere, slecht verlichte gangen waar geen ziel, mens of kobold, te zien is. Hier en daar staat een wacht; maar dat is het ook.

'Hee, jij bent Grijphaak! Ik herken je, op mijn 11de verjaardag heeft u mij en Hagrid naar de kluis gebracht. Toen is ook dat pakje meegekomen. Wat een geluk dat we er die dag waren, anders had Voldemort het later die dag gestolen!'

Met deze woorden draait de kobold, die inderdaad Grijphaak heette, zich om. 'Wat bedoeld u, meneer Potter, Was het de Heer van het Duister die de kluis probeerde te overvallen? Waarom waren wij daar niet van op de hoogte?'

Op dat moment hoort Harry Sneep's stem: 'Nodig de kobold ook uit: we zullen hem even vertellen wat er op til staat. Hij kan ons nog goed van pas komen!'

'Gijphaak, zou u aanwezig willen zijn bij de vergadering, alles wordt dan verduidelijkt. Ik verzeker u dat u niet de enige kobold aanwezig zal zijn. Het hoofd van Goudgrijp zal er ook zijn.' Goudgrijp stemt in en ze wandelen nog dieper de bank in.

'Harry, wat is dat nu van die investeringen…' '…van een zekere topfopshop?' De tweeling kon hun nieuwsgierigheid niet langer te baas, zoals gewoonlijk, en ze lieten dat merken. Ook Remus en Sirius waren geïnteresseerd aan het kijken wat er gaande was: zij dachten dat ze naar de kluizen zouden gaan om geld in te slaan ofzo… Wat deden ze dan hier?

Hermelien was Ron en Ginny aan het vervelen over een koboldenoorlog die ondergronds had plaatsgevonden. De tovenaars en heksen hadden duidelijk verloren. Zij hadden er tenminste geen erg in.

'Jongens, ik wil jullie iets meedelen, maar wacht tot we er zijn, alles wordt wel duidelijk over enkele momenten.'

'Hier is het meneer Potter. Uw andere gasten zijn er al. De magie is ook in plaats: u kunt er zeker van zijn dat alles in het geheim zal gebeuren. U kunt hier 3 dagen blijven terwijl het voor anderen maar als een halfuur aanvoelt. Discretie is ook aanwezig.' De kobold lacht een nogal moordlustige grijns, maar Harry weet waar de kobold het over heeft: in de toekomst had hij een pact met enkele overlevende kobolden gesloten en zij hadden dit soort magie prijsgegeven. Ze waren hier veilig.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het duurde een tijdje voor dat iedereen een plaatsje gevonden had in de grote vergaderzaal. Harry naam plaats aan het verre uiteinde, naaste een figuur, geheel gekleed in het zwart. Naast deze figuur zaten 2 kobolden en Grijphaak nam plaats naast de linkse. Ze wisselden een paar woorden uit in een onbegrijpelijke taal, maar toen werden ze rustig en gingen ze wachten tot het begon.

Iedereen keek afwachtend naar Harry. Remus Lupos kon je zien denken.

'Ja, ik denk dat we kunnen beginnen. Eerst dit nog _accio_.' Zonder pardon vlogen alle toverstokken, behalve die van Harry en zijn kompaan, naar de uitgestrekte hand van Harry Potter. Sirius sprong woest op: 'Waar ben je mee bezig Harry, geef onze stokken terug! Je mag niet eens toveren buiten Zweinstein!' Remus keek nog bedenkelijker maar zorgde er toch voor dat Sirius terug ging zitten.

'Ik zweer op mijn magie dat alles wat ik hier vertel de waarheid is.'

'Ik en Severus,' bij deze woorden trok de onbekende zijn kap weg en het hoofd van Severus Sneep kwam tevoorschijn, 'wij komen uit de toekomst, 10 jaar later om precies te zijn. Wij hebben tegen Voldemort gestreden totdat iedereen dood was. De tovernaarswereld was toen al uiteen gevallen. Voldemort was dood, op het einde. Maar tegen een veel te hoge prijs: iedereen is gestorven op het eind. Velen zelfs al voor het eind. Sirius, jij sterft eind dit schooljaar in het departement van mystificatie in de doodskamer. Je valt door het doek. Remus, jij sterft 2 jaar later, niet zolang na Perkamentus die vermoord wordt op Zweinstein. Je liet een zoon achter Remus. Wat ik en Severus hier doen is tegen dewetten vande magie,dat weten we Hermelien. Maar het lot heeft ons een nieuwe kans gegeven om het kwaad fatsoenlijk uit te roeien.' Harry gaat zitten en Severus staatrecht en gaat verder: 'Wij willen een nieuwe groep oprichten, de kern tegen Voldemort. De orde is niet efficiënt, ze wachten maar af. Deze afscheuring zal zelf het recht in handen nemen, de dooddoeners uitdunnen en Voldemort verslaan. Om jullie even te laten zien waarom ik en Harry dit moeten doen, zal ik wat herinneringen laten zien.'

Severus deed een paar van zijn herinneringen in de hersenpan. Harry voegde er vlug nog wat bij, maar was zorgvuldig dat Sneep er als held inzat en niet als de vijand die hij voor Harry al die jaren was. Dat verhaal was voor een later tijdstip. Nu was het belangrijk dat iedereen wist wat er gaande was en afspraken te maken.

De kobolden stonden opdat moment recht: 'Wij zijn vereerd om dit mee te mogen maken, maar wat gaat dit ons aan? Dit is een oorlog van tovenaars, heksen: mensen! Wij willen neutraal blijven in dit conflict!'

Harry lachte zuur: 'Jullie waren ook neutraal de vorige keer. Dat ging goed totdat Voldemort het ministerie overnam. De slag om goudgrijp was 1 van de bloedigste uit de geschiedenis van de kobodenoorlogen; en dat wilt iets zeggen. Van jullie grote aantal, waren er nog een 100-tal over. Zij hebben mij en mijn vrienden geholpen Voldemort te overwinnen. We hebben onze magie samengebonden en samen met hun hulp, heb ik een spreuk ontwikkeld die Voldemort overmeesterde. Het gevolg was wel dat Ron stierf: de magische terugslag was te groot.' Harry's stem werd even schor als hij het beeld van zijn gevallen vriend voor zijn ogen flitste. 'Deze keer laat ik zien wat er gaat gebeuren, ik hoop dat ik goudgrijp zo kan redden. Vlak na de val van de tovenaarsbank, hadden we het heel moeilijk. We moesten ene tijdje als dreuzels leven om aan geld te komen. Uitendelijk hebben we hulp gekregen van de overige kobolden die geregeld Goudgrijp konden binnendringen om zo aan goud te komen. We hebben zo veel vrienden verloren…'

Harry viel stil en Severus gebaarde dat iedereen de hersenpan in kon gaan. Zelf wilden ze het niet weer meemaken, zelf bleven ze achter. Ze wisten dat het wel enkele uren zou duren eer hun kliek de herinneringen gezien zouden hebben. Ze gingen achterover zitten om de plannen verder te maken.

'Wat is de volgende stap Severus?'

'We gaan op dooddoenersjacht' antwoordde Severus met een grijns…


End file.
